Tony Padilla
|last_appearance = }}Tony Padilla is a high school student at Liberty High who helps Clay with dealing with Hannah's death and was revealed to be the person who saw Hannah get taken away in an ambulance. Tony is the person Hannah enlists to take care of the tapes. She delivers them to his door before going home to commit suicide. Biography Season One Tape 1, Side A When Clay came out of school, Tony offered to give him a ride home. Clay accepted the offer and got inside the car. They rode through the neighborhood and Tony finally reached Clay's house. He bid him a goodbye and headed for his front door as Tony drove away. After Clay discovered the tapes of the late Hannah Baker in the front of the door, he cycled over to Tony's house to borrow a cassette player so he could listen to the tapes, after his one got broken back home. Tony and his dad were preoccupied with fixing Tony's old Mustang, so Clay stole the Walkman and made an excuse that his mother was cooking dinner and that he needed to be home. Later that day, at Eisenhower Park while Clay was listening to Tape 1, Side A on the Walkman, Tony approached him, in an attempt to hide the Walkman, Clay removed the ear plugs from his ear and hid the Walkman. However, Tony knew that he'd stolen his Walkman and confronted him. Clay told him that it was his and asked to borrow it in embarrassment. Tony, seeming honest enough, said it was no sweat, and told him to be careful while riding his bike though, since he'd fallen off the bike earlier. He bid him a goodbye and walked towards his car, after giving hints that he knew about Hannah's Tapes. The next day, after listening to the tapes all night, Clay approached Tony at the school cafeteria. Clay was frustrated with Tony concerning the tapes. He asked if Tony took part in helping Hannah make the tapes. Tony wasn't on the tapes and he also took no part in the making of the tapes. After bombarding Tony with questions, Tony just replied, "Listen to the tapes, Clay" and that Hannah wanted it done like that. Clay wasn't satisfied with the answer. He told him what if he didn't want to listen to the tapes, to which Tony replied that it would only get worse. Physical Appearance Tony is on the shorter side and has black hair and tan skin. Tony's hair is always gelled back very carefully and he dresses in a style similar to what a greaser in the 1950's might wear, with jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots making up his outfits. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Tony confirmed himself to be gay, in episode Tape 4, Side B. He also confirmed himself to be Catholic in episode Tape 6, Side A. * Tony was one of the only people who was at the crime scene where Hannah committed suicide, arriving approximately half an hour after she killed herself. * As one of the only people who was nice to Hannah, Tony was not one of the reasons for her suicide. As a result of his kindness, he was the one who she entrusted her tapes with. * While Tony is not one of those who "killed" Hannah, some fans can claim that he technically "killed" her. Hannah dropped off her tapes at his place. But because Tony wanted to avoid her "drama", he waited until an hour and half later to start listening to the tapes. By the time he started listening and realized what was about to happen, it was too late. Tony feels some guilt over this. This explains why he's so devoted to making sure those responsible for her suicide got the tapes, more especially Clay, who he knew would take it it the hardest. * Tony rarely shows much visible emotion throughout the show. Although he looks shocked or amused at times, he never seems to show any strong emotions. He does, however, cry for the first time on-screen in episode Tape 6, Side B. Quotes Gallery Tape 1 Side A Tony Padilla.PNG Tape 1, Side A Tony and Clay riding the mustang (2).PNG References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters